More doors!
by Tenxtena
Summary: Because apparently, this happens alot in Quest I have no excuse for writing this XD


"I. am. The. GREATEST. EVAAAAAH!" SCREAMED Hok as he threw his hands in the air and beat his bare chest. With that, he promptly flipped off the top of the water slide and into the pool, eliciting a sharp cry from the girls who were just dozing by the side; Lydia, open mouthed, grabbed a full water bottle and chucked it at the Japanese, who attempted to dive under the water but was still hit.

The setting, the house they were staying at, everything was just stunning as they relaxed in Hawaii. The boys of Quest were taking their second trip there, and brought not only Lydia and her boyfriend Patrick for the first time, but Lizzy (Victor's girlfriend), Kristina (Dominic's beau), Eriol (Hok's significant other) and Annette (The one Feng allowed to follow him… just kidding) also joined them. They stayed, again, at their friend Mickey's place, with a view of the gorgeous Hawaiian coastline and nothing but happiness radiating through everyone there.

Every single one of the guys were in the pool, which means attempting to NOT get wet was pretty fruitless. Patrick, on Brian's shoulders, was playing chicken with Victor, who sat on Feng, but he seemed at a disadvantage, and promptly fell over. The two men with dyed hair cheered and then also fell over thanks to Patrick tripping Feng underwater; elsewhere, Steve was trying to escape Hok, who tried to shove the shorter guy underwater, and crashed into Ryan who was just treading water. Aris was climbing out, out of breathe and laughing at Feng, who looked shocked and whipped his around, confused. But Annette couldn't put her finger on what exactly was missing. It was a little bit quieter… where was D-Trix? And for that matter, where was the small Filipina he doted on?

Annette got up, wearing a bathing suit but covered up with one of Feng's oversized shirts and a pair of baggy shorts, and walked over to Eriol, who was sitting up and chatting with Lizzy and Aris, discussing her trip to Japan. She hugged her friend from behind and spoke up.

"Come with me to get some food? Mickey said the burgers were ready." She spoke the magic words, and the whole group perked up and rose, excited for food. They walked up the stairs, along the glass banister and past the coolers to the massive barbeque. The smell of pineapple wafted through the air, making everyone even hungrier, and Annette grabbed a plate and looked around. Where WAS Kristina? Maybe she was in the living room, not wanting to get too wet, or just have some sweet lovin by Dominic. Hehehe…

Steering herself towards the closed door that lead towards the kitchen, and went for the doorknob when she heard Dominic's voice.

"Hey, kariktan, remember what we talked about the night before? Well, I think its time we do it."

Um, whoa. Random, much?

"Already? I dunno, babe… it's a little soon, don't you think?"

Annette froze her hand, her ear slowly going closer to the door so she could hear this better. Eriol had popped up behind her, listening too. Behind them, the rest of the guys had smelled the food and gravitated towards them, slowly climbing the stairs. Dripping, their laughter was loud and obnoxious and Annette waved her arm wildly, trying to get them to shut up.

"Is the food ready? Do you want to get something to eat?"

"Nah, I want to do this first. With you."

"Palakain, it smells REALLY good out there. We can do it later, if you really want to."

"YOU smell really good. Like mangoes. I like mangoes."

Annette stifled a laugh, remembering a conversation they had a long time ago. All guys liked the smell of food. By this time, Lydia, with Patrick directly behind her, had made their way to the door and kept quiet. Steve poked his head by Eriol, and Hok was twisting a long strand of hair from his girl's ponytail, and more and more of the group looked over, curious.

"Shut up!" Annette mouthed, then went back to the door. This started to sound pretty bad…

"I trust you, you'll take care of me."

"Dom, I don't know, its not like I have a lot of experience. You know a lot more about it than I do."

"I know I've done it before, but from now on… you'll be my only one. And I thought you said you did do it before?"

"Well, I mean yah, I fooled around with Patrick before, but…"

The rest of her words were lost as EVERYONE turned their heads to stare at Patrick, gaping. He was looking wildly at Lydia, who looked hurt and infuriated, and she pointedly looked away from him and stepped to the side so they were no longer touching. He looked like he was about to cry, and just kept muttering 'I have NO idea what she's talking about, I don't know…"

Kristina continued, as both the dancer's inside were oblivious to their silent audience outside.

"…Alright, love. I will. Lie back, now.." Kristina muttered, much to the shocked expressions to EVERYONE. She was just…doing it? Right now? In the Kitchen? And then it got so much worse.

"Oh geez, that feels nice. Could you scratch harder?"

Blushing MADLY, Annette turned around to see if anyone else thought what she was. They were.

Steve was giggling madly, biting his fist as tears poured down his eyes. Hok, hand frozen in Eriol's hair, had his mouth open and a blank stare on his face, Eriol matching that look to the T. Ryan just looked at Feng, who was blushing mildly and clearing his throat continuously; Aris' mouth was a perfect 'O' his fist covering his mouth, and Lizzy was covering her face in Victor's back, both their cheeks as violently red as his hair. Patrick was oblivious, still trying to convince his rather put-off girlfriend that he had NO idea what Kristina was talking about. Oddly, Brian had left and was just eating; he'd heard worse drama being in this crew, anyway.

Annette wanted to do something, but was too petrified to speak up. Her eyes went even wider as she heard the next conversation.

"This is much easier, yours is longer than Patrick's, easier to grasp onto to."

NONONONONONONONONO

"Oh my Lord, please don't do this!" Annette, covering her eyes, burst open the door and everyone single one of them flew through open doorway. The pile of half naked bodies looked up to a confused Stina and Dominic, the latter who was sitting on a chair with a towel wrapped around his shoulders, a bottle of peroxide in her hands. Aluminum foil was scattered on the counter tops, and bobby pins were flattening the male's hair. And they both looked a little scared.

Eriol was in hysterics, rolling on the ground at how ridiculous this was. This happened A LOT! Ryan glance up from the tiles, his face flushed and said "THAT'S what you've been doing in here?"

"Of course…" Dominic said. "Sorry, but I wanted it done for tonight so it would have time to lighten up in the sun."

Kristina looked warily at her friend that just held her head in her hands, and Patrick, that had the BIGGEST smile on his face, looking at the Korean girl who softly said "'M sorry."

"What did you guys think we were doing?"

Annette just got up, ran down the stairs, threw off her shirt and jumped into the pool. She needed to cool down, her face was hotter than the sun.

"Let's eat… my hair's done, anyway."


End file.
